


Stargazing

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, chapter 4 nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Laura and Carmilla stargazing as events unfold in their lives. Some fluff, some angst, and a little smut later on, all looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tells Laura the stories of the constellations.

“You see that one there?” Carmilla pointed, and Laura leaned her head closer to try to get the right perspective.

“Which one?”

“Like a W. See?” Carmilla’s finger traced a pattern in the sky and Laura began to make it out.

“Mm-hmm.”

“That’s Cassiopeia. The brightest star there, is Schedar.”

“Okay.” Laura was half listening, and half enjoying cozying up to Carmilla, their fingers intertwined, Carmilla’s legs draped over one of her own.

“The constellation alone is home to the remnants of a supernova, the White Rose Cluster and the Pacman Nebula.”

Laura turned an incredulous look on Carmilla. “Okay, you made that last one up.”

Carmilla grinned in such an open way that Laura felt herself begin to melt. Carmilla never looked at anyone but her like that. “No, I swear. I didn’t name it.”

Laura was still slightly skeptical, but she returned her gaze to the stars…mostly. It wasn’t her fault that Carmilla looked gorgeous lit by just the night sky, and her eyes twinkled with that far off look. “Cassiopeia…What myth is she from again?”

“The one with Andromeda. Cassiopeia was a vain and boastful queen. She claimed that she and her daughter, Andromeda, were more beautiful than the Nereids, the sea nymphs. Well, you know how touchy Greek gods got when anyone they liked got insulted, so they decided to punish Cassiopeia by sending Cetus, the sea monster, to harass their kingdom.”

Carmilla pointed to another grouping of stars. “See? There’s Cetus. Home of Mira, the first identified variable star.  Anyway, the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice Andromeda. The daughter paying for the sins of the mother. “

Laura frowned and squeezed Carmilla’s hand at the sadness in her voice. Carmilla squeezed back and continued her story.

“Andromeda got chained to a sea cliff waiting to be devoured by Cetus, and then someone came along and rescued her.”

“Someone?”

Carmilla waved the question away. “Perseus if you want to get technical. That part of the story is far too ‘male comes in and rescues a damsel in distress’ for my liking.”

Laura smiled. “You prefer the heroic and sexy lady vampire saves the day version?”

“Don’t expect future heroics. It is NOT in my nature. I’ll take the sexy part, though.” Carmilla leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on Laura’s lips.

Laura couldn’t help but grin as she turned her gaze back to the stars.

“Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!”

“You know, they’re not really stars, right? They’re just meteors burning up in the atmosphere. They have no sway over wishes.”

“Don’t spoil the magic! Just make a wish!”

Laura felt Carmilla give her hand a squeeze. “I don’t have to.”

Laura swallowed hard and turned back to Carmilla. She opened her mouth to reply, but Carmilla captured her lips in a kiss that didn’t end for a long while.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura thinks of happier times.

Laura lay on her back, feeling the soft grass prickling against her skin. She looked up at the stars and constellation names danced across her brain as she took them in. Cassiopea, Cetus, Canis Major…She could practically hear Carmilla’s voice in her head. She could practically feel Carmilla’s warm body cozying up next to her, too. 

A small smile tugged at her lips as she closed her eyes, imagining the way Carmilla’s hands would always wander. For a centuries old vampire, she had very little patience. 

The thoughts were far too real and Laura opened her eyes to turn to Carmilla and say something, but the grass beside her was empty. Carmilla had left her. She was alone with no one to show her the stars or cuddle with at night. 

Laura curled into a ball, hugging her legs tight, feeling as though her chest might collapse at the emptiness now inside it, as hot tears burned their way down her cheeks.


	3. Better With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla spend more time watching each other than watching the stars.

Laura giggled as Carmilla’s fingers brush her side. She didn’t know why, but she had always been more ticklish when she was drunk, and the wine had definitely created a cozy buzz around her.

She glanced at Carmilla, who was back to looking at her with that smile like she thought Laura lit up the whole night. God, she had missed that.

Laura snuggled in to Carmilla’s side and breathed her in. The faint smell of perfume, the scent of damp earth from the ground, the lingering, indescribable Carmilla-ness. She closed her eyes and captured it all in her memory, knowing now how precious times like these were.

“What are you doing, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, and Laura was sure it was supposed to sound a little aloof, but instead Carmilla was laughing, and it was such a beautiful sound.

Laura blushed. “Nothing.”

“Were you sniffing me?”

“No.”

“You were.”

Laura stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “You smell good.”

Carmilla took a deep breath. “You do too. You always have.”

Laura gave her a sidelong glance. “Coming from you, that sounds more like you’ve always wanted to eat  me.”

Carmilla gave her a dangerous little grin. “Well, if the shoe fits…”

“Hey!”

Carmilla pinched her side and Laura shrieked, but before she could retaliate, Carmilla’s lips were pressing against hers, and, god, she had missed that.

Carmilla’s hand was soft when it cupped her face, and her thumb swept down her cheek, brushing the corner of her lips.

“Say it,” Carmilla growled, a good sign she had had a little too much to drink.

Laura smiled against her lips. “You were right?”

Carmilla growled again and nipped at Laura’s ear. “NOT THAT.”

Laura laughed, then shrieked as Carmilla tickled her side once more. “Okay, okay.”

Carmilla pulled back just far enough that Laura could look into her eyes. She was stunning, framed against the stars, her hair falling to one side, her eyes bright.

“I love you,” Laura said, and the smile that Carmilla gave her before capturing her lips in another kiss made all the stars look dim.

Carmilla settled beside her after a few long minutes where nothing much was said with words, but plenty was said with lips and tongue and touch.

Laura looked up at the stars and traced constellations with her eyes. She recalled Carmilla teaching her how to find them and listing their stars by name. Beta Ceti, Sirius, Schedar, and so many more. She took Carmilla’s hand and squeezed it firmly, then turned and looked at her. Carmilla looked back, a cross between a smirk and a smile playing beautifully across her lips.

“What?” Carmilla asked, when Laura’s gaze lingered.

“This wasn’t the same without you.”

Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura a little closer. “Of course not.”


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have had quite a bit to drink on their blanket under the stars, and it turns out that Laura's quite the handsy little drunk.

The alcohol was always tastier when Carmilla supplied it. Laura never asked where she kept producing such expensive bottles of wine from, but she wasn’t about to complain about it.

Especially not this many glasses in.

Laura narrowed her eyes at the edge of the blanket. “This many bottles in.”

“Hmm?” Carmilla turned her head and looked up at Laura, who was sitting cross legged beside her.

“We are bottles in, not glasses in.”

Carmilla chuckled. “What?”

“Drinking. We have drunk bottles, not just glasses.”

“That happens.”

Laura nodded her agreement and took another sip of her wine. Carmilla continued to look at her.

“Why are you sitting all the way up there?”

“Trying to limit the wine spillage,” Laura replied, waving her glass to demonstrate and frowning when some of the wine sloshed out onto her leg.

“Well, since that’s not going so well for you, how about you come join me in lying down?” Carmilla suggested.

Laura looked at her wine glass, then down at Carmilla, her body stretched out lazily, one arm over her head, the other across her stomach, her shirt was pulled up just enough to reveal an enticing strip of skin above her form-fitting leather pants. Laura licked her lips unconsciously.

“Come watch the stars with me,” Carmilla coaxed.  Carmilla’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and the way that Carmilla was looking at her made Laura flush for reasons that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system.

Laura took a large gulp of wine, then did her best to balance the glass in the grass next to the blanket. It took her a minute, but she managed to leave it tilted, but still holding wine. “Win.”

“What?” Carmilla asked, lifting her hand off her stomach so that she could wrap her arm around Laura as she lay down next to her.

“Wine glass win,” Laura explained, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of her glass.

Carmilla tilted her head to shoot Laura a confused look.

“Nevermind. Not important.”

Laura lay her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and slid her hand across the exposed skin of Carmilla’s stomach and up under her top. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as her fingers traced random shapes across Carmilla’s stomach.

She opened her eyes and grinned at the sight that greeted them. It wasn’t stars. It was better than stars. It was moments like this that made Laura realize she really was a boobs girl. Thank God for low v-neck shirts.

Laura tilted her head and kissed Carmilla’s collarbone, then hummed contentedly as she walked her fingers up Carmilla’s stomach.

Laura felt more than heard Carmilla’s chuckle.

“Having trouble restraining yourself, creampuff?”

Laura stuck out her bottom lip.

“Why should I?”

Laura slipped her fingers under the bottom edge of Carmilla’s bra and brushing the underside of her breasts with her fingertips.

Carmilla let out a small, satisfying noise, almost like a purr, at the touch.

“By all means, don’t. I love that you’re a handsy drunk.”

Laura extracted her hand from under Carmilla’s shirt and leaned back, propping herself up so she could pout at Carmilla and glare more productively.

“I am not a handsy drunk.”

Carmilla laughed. “Your hands stray all over me when you’re drunk. You become incapable of keeping your hands to yourself.”

“I do not,” Laura replied stubbornly. She frowned down at her hand as she realized it had traveled back to Carmilla’s stomach without express permission from her conscious brain. She snatched it back as Carmilla laughed more. “Anyway, I’m not drunk.”

Carmilla’s eyes gleamed with mischief as she smirked at Laura. “Oh no?”

Laura shook her head and tried not to be swayed by the enticing way that Carmilla bit her lip.

She swallowed hard when Carmilla opened her mouth just a little and ran her tongue along her teeth. That tongue which felt so good against her own, which tasted so good, which did such incredible things to her body…

Laura let out a little whimper as Carmilla licked her lips.  

“Shame,” Carmilla murmured. “You are a fun, little, handsy drunk.”

Laura’s eyes traveled to Carmilla’s stomach as Carmilla stretched, arching her back and exposing more skin.

Carmilla was grinning wickedly when Laura managed to drag her gaze back up to Carmilla’s face.

“You’re not sober either,” Laura accused.

“I’m not claiming to be.”

Laura grinned. “Well, as long as that’s settled...” She surged forward and captured Carmilla’s lips in a kiss.

She flicked her tongue ever so slightly into Carmilla’s mouth as her hand traveled once more up Carmilla’s shirt. Her fingers tried to slide up under Carmilla’s bra, but it was tight, and Laura wasn’t exactly a patient handsy drunk, so in the end she shoved the bra up over Carmilla’s breasts.

Carmilla’s chuckle over Laura’s impatience quickly turned into a small gasp as Laura’s hand massaged her breast and her thumb and forefinger found Carmilla’s nipple and rolled it between them.

“There’s nothing wrong with handsy, for the record,” Carmilla murmured against Laura’s lips as her arms wrapped around Laura and her hands cupped Laura’s butt.

Laura pressed into her as Carmilla’s hands gave a little squeeze.

“What about our stargazing?” Laura mumbled, as she kissed her way down Carmilla’s neck.

“Oh, I fully intend to see stars,” Carmilla replied, grasping Laura firmly and flipping them over.

Laura heard the soft clink of her carefully placed wineglass falling over. She didn’t care as Carmilla gazed down at her with a mixture of love and hunger.

Laura tugged on Carmilla’s shirt, only to have it catch under her chin, and Carmilla took over, tossing it aside without taking her eyes off of Laura.

Laura’s fingers fumbled with the hooks of Carmilla’s bra as Carmilla’s fingers deftly unbuttoned her jeans.

Carmilla kissed her hard as Laura unhooked the bra and the straps slid down Carmilla’s shoulders.

Carmilla shook it off and tossed it aside too and Laura admired her handiwork for a moment before Carmilla pinned her in a deep kiss.

.

“Oh, stars,” Laura gasped a while later, her back arching off the blanket, her head back, a thin sheen of sweat glistening across her skin, and Carmilla’s tongue working magic against her clit.

A galaxy exploded inside her and her body quivered in ecstasy.

“Those stars,” Laura mumbled a few minutes later as Carmilla kissed her way slowly up Laura’s body.

“Mmm,” Carmilla hummed against her breast. “Those ones,” she murmured against her throat.

Carmilla pulled back and looked into Laura’s eyes with a small smirk. “My turn to do some stargazing.”


End file.
